


убогая роскошь

by Lunodia



Series: Регулус Блэк / Дорея Поттер [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hanahaki Disease, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunodia/pseuds/Lunodia
Summary: Одной надеждой меньше стало,Одною песней больше будет.Анна Ахматова
Relationships: Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Series: Регулус Блэк / Дорея Поттер [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818460
Kudos: 6





	1. когда умираешь ничего не говори

**Author's Note:**

> несколько несвязанных между собой историй с одним пейрингом
> 
> soulmate!au где на твоем запястье есть последняя фраза соулмейта, но только в том случае, когда ты станешь свидетелем его смерти. человек понимает что он нашел своего соулмейта только после смерти оного

Регулус Блэк рождается с надписью на запястье.

Сначала он не понимает почему только у него одного в семье запястья никогда не могут быть чистыми, он даже не понимает что за завитушки выведены на его руке. Для себя Регулус решает, что это делает его особенным и уникальным: символов не запястьях нет даже у Сириуса, а значит он наконец-то превзошел старшего брата.

Мать смотрит на него с жалостью и говорит ему, что он ещё глупый маленький ребенок.

Регулус хмурится и убегает прочь: он вообще-то не глупый и уже давно не маленький. А маме просто не нравится, что у неё-то запястья кристально чистые, не то что его.

Когда Регулус научился читать, то принялся расшифровывать чудной почерк, а несколькими часами после смог сказать отцу и маме, что теперь знает, что же выведено у него на запястье. Те, кажется, совсем не обрадовались.

Ну и зря, кому может не понравится, когда у него просят прощения?

Регулус едет в Хогвартс абсолютно счастливым: вдруг удастся найти кого-то такого же особенного, как и он? Сириус не хочет говорить о надписях на запястьях, он теперь на Гриффиндоре и дружит с Джеймсом Поттером — каким-то их дальним родственником с такими же пустыми запястьями.

Мальчишка делящий с ним одно купе смотрит очень мрачно и бормочет что-то о тупых чистокровках — Регулус его запоминает, обещая себе нажаловаться Сириусу, а сам исподтишка разливает у того на сиденье премерзкое вонючее зелье.  
С грязнокровками иначе нельзя ведь.

Другие слизеринцы ничего не говорят о помешательстве Регулуса Блэка на особенных надписях, а Сириус устраивает грязнокровке Снейпу сладкую жизнь. Причины брат не спрашивает, он просто делает, отчего Регулус понимает, что в гриффиндодрстве брата есть свои плюсы.

Разговор о той самой фразе заводит кузина Беллатрикс аккурат перед Рождеством. Она приказывает ему сесть и выслушать её и смотрит своим колючим холодным взглядом — Регулус дергается, но не убегает прочь.

— Надпись на твоем запястье не значит, что ты особенный, маленький Регги. Не смей меня перебивать! — кузина зовет его отвратительным детским прозвищем и, когда он вскидывается возразить, визжит не хуже матери. — Надписи на запястьях значат, что ты станешь свидетелем смерти своего соулмейта.

Регулус в соулмейтов не верил. Вот ни капельки. О чем кузине и сообщил.

— Ну и не верь, маленький Регги. Все равно поймешь, что нашел его, когда тот сдохнет у тебя на глазах. Удачи, дорогой!

И вылетела прочь.

От Цисси он потом узнал, что Беллатрикс неровно дышит к концепции родственных душ, и решил не верить ни единому слову самой старшей кузины. Мало ли что та могла наплести из-за своей неприязни.

И в соулмейтов он не верит. Вообще.

* * *

С милой крестницей Сириуса Регулус не виделся никогда и рад бы и дальше продолжать в том же духе. Мужчине с пожирательской меткой на руке с Девочкой-Которая-Выжила знакомства водить не стоит, ещё обвинят во всех смертных грехах чего доброго.

Регулус Блэк исправно отправляет подарки на Рождество маленькой девочке, сообщая, что они от крестного и накладывая магглоотталкивающие чары. Сириусу он приносит новые теплые свитера и запасы шоколада каждую первую пятницу месяца, представляясь тайным доброжелателем.

Кузина Медди насмехается над ним в каждом письме, говорит что он до сих пор тот самый трусливый мальчишка, что бахвалился надписью на своем запястье и ненавидел Беллатрикс за то, что та развеяла все детские иллюзии.

Регулус Блэк исправно отправляет кузине Медди проклятую шкатулку каждый год на её день рождение и получает такую же в ответ. До чего Блэковский способ выразить свою любовь и заботу.

Дорри Поттер он всё же встречает. Ей тогда должно быть шестнадцать и она отчаянно пытается заштопать дыру в внутри. Младший брат любимого крестного идеально подходит для этой роли. Дорри ищет его общества, пытается найти общий язык, пытается научится общатся с очередным Блэком, таким же чокнутым как и остальные.

Регулус Блэк начинает её избегать на второй неделе и общать только посредством бедолаги Кричера. Маленькая Дорри Поттер сдается на шестом или седьмом месяце и больше с ним не общается. Кажется, Кричер — единственный с кем девчонка говорит в этом доме. Ну, кроме портрета маман, но с той она только пререкается по малейшему поводу и дерзит точь в точь как Сириус.

Регулус хмыкает и скрывается в темной нише.

* * *

Глупо было ожидать, что тёмный лорд не поймет что именно случается с его крестражами. Регулус Блэк не идиот, он так не думает, он больше не оставляет никаких пафосных записок с обещанием скорой кары.

Он заметает следы и уворачивается от авады, коря себя за то, что в этот раз все-таки взял девчонку с собой. Вот вам и доказательство того, что они с Сириусом действительно родные братья.

Регулус Блэк не боится убивать и он уверенно насылает смертельно проклятье на своего бывшего господина и любуется легендарным мечом Гриффиндора в руках малышки Поттер. Сектусемпра от Беллатрикс звучит ровно в тот момент, когда голова змеи лорда падает отдельно от тела.

Регулус крови не боится, он пугается, когда ни одно заклятье её не останавливает, а Кричер оказывается бессильным в который раз.  
Маленька Дорри Поттер смотрит на него большими зелеными глазами и шепчет «прости». Регулусу её убить хочется за эти слова, он ненавидит, когда кто-то просит у него прощения.

Жаль только, что девочка уже мертва.


	2. Дора Поттер ненавидит бегонии

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ханахаки!аu - вымышленная человеческая болезнь, при которой больной откашливает цветы из-за неразделенной любви. Случай полного выздоровления возможен при взаимной влюбленности.  
> бегонии означают "берегись любви"

Дора ненавидит бегонии.

У тётушки Петунии половина сада — бегонии, они повсюду, от них в глазах рябит. Дора ненавидит эти цветы и отчаянно желает, чтобы они завяли. Бегонии у тётушки Петунии больше не растут, они у дома семейства Дурслей больше недели не живут.

Дора Поттер улыбается и превращает в прах красные цветочки, а после рассеивает их по идеальному газону. За это она потом получит по рукам от дядюшки и будет сводить синяки ещё месяц, но оно того стоит.

Дора терпеть не может бегонии.

Она сжигает тридцать пятую страницу из книги о викторианском языке цветов, чтобы никогда больше не видеть красивого рисунка и слов, что выглядят скорее как насмешка над ней, очередная жестокая шутка какого-то слизеринца. Глупости, конечно, ни Малфой, ни Паркинсон до такой мелочности не опустились бы.

Да и с чего бы им вдруг менять текст в маггловской книжонке, не правда ли?

Дора задыхается, кашляет и не понимает есть ли что-то кроме сгустка её собственной крови на ладонях. Кажется есть. Дора Поттер моргает и уверяет саму себя, что ей просто показалось.  
У бегоний другой оттенок красного.

Какая ирония — со слизеринцем ассоциируются абсолютно гриффиндорские цветы.

Дора Поттер давится своим смехом и кашляет-кашляет-кашляет, сжигает цветы, смешивает кровь с прахом и снова откашливается, задыхается, потому что у Доры в легких цветут бегонии ярким гриффиндорским букетом и ирония ситуации сводит её с ума.

Берегись любви, ха!

Дора рада бы была. Она этого не планировала, ясно? Она восхищалась младшим братом крестного, ценила его ум и неповторимый подход к делу, но влюблятся в него не планировала. Дора надеяться не надеется, она задыхается и смеется совсем по-блэковски, огрызаясь на реплики портрета миссис Блэк.

Та смотрит очень подозрительно и, кажется, абсолютно всё понимает.

Доре всё равно.

Дора прячет бегонии и продолжает их тихо ненавидеть.


	3. серость обычная нас с тобой убьет

Регулус и Дорея женятся в июле, а разводятся в ноябре.

В июне они танцуют, в декабре кричат, что ненавидят друг друга.

В августе Дора целует Регулуса, в октябре бросается фамильным китайским фарфором и плачет-плачет-плачет.

В сентябре она закатывает скандалы раз в два дня, точно сверяясь с графиком. За закрытыми дверьми миссис Блэк рыдает-кричит и кашляет кровью, поспешно умываясь и заметая следы.

Регулус сбивает костяшки в кровь и сбрасывает все бумаги со стола, едва не переворачивая его.

Он ловит её руку за три секунды до того, как Дора успевает залепить ему пощечину. Он прикусывает кожу на её ключицах и оставляет синяки на бедрах.  
Дора прижимается к нему ещё ближе, сжимает коленями его талию и дергает на себя за волосы.

Дора хохочет как сумасшедшая и целует — что отравляет навсегда.

Дора Поттер уходит, не прощаясь, и умирает через три дня после их нашумевшего в Ежедневном пророке развода.

Регулус остается.


	4. кровь, красный крест и Сомма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muggle!au historical!au  
> действие: после 1916
> 
> Сомма - река во Франции, место битвы на Сомме - одной и наиболее кровопролтиных в истории Первой мировой.

У мистера Блэка звездное небо повсюду: в глазах, в имени, россыпи родинок на лопатках (они складываются в созвездие Ориона, и матушка хохочет словно сумасшедшая, когда это замечает).

У мистера Блэка все тело изуродовано войной, да и он сам разбит ею вдребезги, да так что не соберешь.

Мистер Блэк — потерянное поколение. Он так никогда и не вернется из Франции, мистер Регулус Блэк остался на Сомме вместе со своим ушедшим навечно в лучший (наверное) мир дядюшкой.

Дорри Поттер — совсем молоденькая ещё девчонка, какая-то дальняя кузина, подавшаяся в Красный крест и согласившаяся помочь оправится дорогому родственнику.

Регулус ненавидит её.  
Ясно? Ненавидит.

После всех ужасов Великой войны она всё ещё пыталась верить в хорошее, обещала ему, что всё забудется. Будто бы у неё есть власть над его памятью и возможность стереть все ужасающие воображение воспоминания всего лишь одним взмахом руки.

Иногда Регулус на это надеется. Но Дорри не стирает с его памяти вида крови и грязи, разорванного на две части дядюшки и летнего утра, что разбило его жизнь вдребезги отцовскими словами «мы объявили войну Германии».

Регулус каждую ночь кричит, видя кошмары и просыпается от липкого чувства крови на руках (она смешивается с болотом, а он снова видит безжизненные глаза Альфарда и того молодого парня, их лакея, что умер от пули, полученной в самое сердце).

Он подолгу сидит на лавочке в парке, прилегающем к летнему поместью, и говорит себе, что здесь всё началось — его жизнь здесь впервые оборвалась, оставшись висеть на тоненьком волоске, что никак не может рассыпаться прахом. Здесь всё и должно закончится — он наконец-то умрет и сможет не чувствовать всего этого.

Регулус вздрагивает от громких звуков и, кажется, никогда больше не сможет вернуться в Лондон — шумный, яркий, _слишком живой_.

Регулус напивается каждую пятницу и боится приблизиться к маленькой дочери родного брата, чтобы, не дай Господь, не очернить её этой тьмой, что поселилась в душе.  
Он не притрагивается к белым рукавам платья матери/милой Дорри/кузины Нарциссы, боясь оставить на них бордово-красный грязный след, и пытается слиться с интерьером библиотеки, когда его в ней находят каждый проклятый день.

Дора Поттер читает ему Диккенса и помогает научиться вновь ходить самостоятельно и сжимает своими тонкими маленькими ладошками его руку. Она лучезарно улыбается и Регулус ловит себя на мысли, что девушка к нему слишком добра.

Она вообще слишком добра, так не бывает, не в этом мире.  
Если существует кайзер Вильгельм, то как может жить Дорри Поттер?

Дора учит его вновь танцевать и целует его робко, неспешно, будто боясь чего-то. Регулус отвечает, кусает чужие губы, подхватывает девчонку на руки, наслаждаясь. Её заливистым смехом.

Когда маленькая Дорри Поттер сгорает от лихорадки, Регулус сжимает её ладошки и целует, искренне надеясь, что болезнь перейдет к нему в ту же секунду, а девчонка засмеется и подскочит с кровати, зовя мистера Кричера.

Ничего не случается.

Ладошки Доры холодные и какие-то серые.  
А сама она удивительно легкая.

Регулус первым бросает грудку земли и слышит тихие голос священника, что повторяет:

  
земля к земле  
пепел к пеплу  
прах к праху

Черный Блэкам (не) идет.


End file.
